Childood Confession
by nikukawaii1315
Summary: Another typical day as our trainers Ash, Brock and of course, Dawn were traveling their way over to Hearthome City for our coordinator Dawn to enter yet another contest for her 2nd ribbon. On their way, they encountered Ash's Rival Paul, training with his Pokemon. Ash tries to talk to Paul who merely ignores him and shrugs.


**A/N: Hai guyz! So first things first, this is the first one-shot fan-fiction that I ever wrote. So in this one shot i'll use my OC Niku, a Pokemon trainer slash contest coordinator and stuff.. So, yeah hope you'll enjoy this fic.**

**Plot: Another typical day as our trainers Ash, Brock and of course, Dawn were traveling their way over to Hearthome City for our coordinator Dawn to enter yet another contest for her 2nd ribbon. On their way, they encountered Ash's Rival Paul, training with his Pokemon. Ash tries to talk to Paul who merely ignores him and shrugs. Ash gets annoyed with Paul who almost got punched until an unexpected visitor came.**

**PS: I've been addicted to Pokemon since I was 7 So, DON'T JUDGE MEH! ehemm... now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, If i did, I would've paired up Ash with Gary (did I mention that I was a Yaoi fan-girl?) and made my OC Niku appear in Sinnoh and be paired up with Paul Oh, and I would make the battle scenes appear more epic with biting and tossing. **

"Are we there yet?" Ash asked with a hint of boredness evident in his tone

"I told you Ash, we'll arrive there in two days!" Brock almost yelled at the thought that asked the same question like ten times. **TEN TIMES!**

"Come on Ash, even I'm bored, just be patient okay?" Dawn reassured Ash with her hands behind her head.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu agreed jumping from the ground to Ash's shoulder.

As seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, it was already 3:13 pm and they were still walking, they passed a some-what creepy, dark forest that was already 20 feet behind them until,

"Electabuzz! use Thunderbolt on that boulder to shatter it!" A familiar yet arrogant voice commanded it's Pokemon, 5 feet away from the trio, Ash ran towards the direction, with Brock and Dawn following, which a spark emitted from the Pokemon's Thunderbolt causing them to pause in amazement.

"Hey Paul!" Ash greeted, waving his hand, getting Pual's attention and gave Ash his usual look with his eyebrows furrowed and his usual icy glare.

"What do you want?" Paul asked with his usual firm tone

"Oh nothing, anyway did you get a badge?" Ash asked with his usually bubbly voice and goofy smile.

"humph, why do you care?" Paul angrily asked, crossing his arms

"I'm just asking! you don't have to be mean!" Ash yelled, clenching his fist readying a punch

"Tch, Pathetic" Paul said with a cocky smirk

Another trainer slash coordinator Niku, was taking the path that the trio took earlier.

"hmm... Where could Paul be? he called me the other day saying he would be on his way to Hearthome city to watch my contest performance." She asked her Pokemon, hanging her head down in defeat.

"Bui-bui!" _He could be here somewhere..._ her Glaceon answered since Niku fully understood Pokemon speech.

"I hope so Glace..." She said using her Pokemon's nickname.

So they continued on walking, leaving the creepy, dark forest behind. Then, something or should I say, someone caught her eye, her eyes hovered to a girl with navy blue hair with yellow clips attached to the sides of her hair and a white hat over her head with blue eyes, a guy with brown spiky hair with squinty eyes, a boy with black spiky hair covered with a baseball cap with chocolate brown eyes, and a boy that looked familiar to the purplenette (made it up) with chin-length, mauve hair with onyx eyes in the far distance, just six feet away from her.

_'Paul?'_ she thought and quickly grabbed her binoculars to get a better look at the mauve-haired boy. She then peeked into them,

"Glaceon! it's Paul!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a Buneary

"Bui-buuiiii!"_ Well come on then, let's go!_ Glaceon said, Niku nodded and both ran quickly to him.

"Why you!-" Ash was about to punch Paul when he noticed a figure with long, purple hair speeding towards them,

_'What in the world?'_ Ash thought with his fist still in the air.

"PAUL!" the girl yelled with a huge grin, still speeding towards them

"Niku?!" Paul stared at her wide-eyed _'She looks... different.. but beautiful...'_ it was true she looked different, judging the fact that he hadn't seen her in a while, her hair was longer, she had grown taller, she had curves, her bone structure had changed, and most of all, in every guy's dream... She had boobs...** _**

_'Oh Arceus, what am I thinking!'_ Paul thought, still stunned by Niku's new appearance. Paul snapped out of his trance when Niku practically tackle-hugged him.

"Oh Paul! I missed you so much!" Niku squealed in joy, nuzzling her face in Paul's lavender scented jacket. Paul then blushed at this action. Glaceon stood beside them, smiling with her tail swishing around._ 'Ah.. young love..'_ the ice Pokemon thought

"I missed you too.." Paul said, gently stroking the purplenette's hair and totally forgetting that Ash and Dawn were staring at him with mouths wide open.

_'what the heck?! i had never seen Paul like act that!'_ Dawn shrieked in her head with her little chibi form running around her head, thinking that the apocalypse was nearing.

'_Noooooooo! I was about to ask that cute girl out on a date!'_ Ash also shrieked in his thoughts, his head hanging down in defeat while Brock was just standing there, smiling because he was daydreaming, about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny... _'Sigh they sure are pretty...'_ Brock thought.

As soon as Paul realized that Pathetic (Ash) and Annoying girl (Dawn) were staring right at them, he gently pulled away from the hug and Niku quickly turned to the two.

"Oops, sorry about that, I'm Niku by the way, Pokemon Trainer and Top coordinator of Hoenn" She greeted with a sweet smile that made Ash's heart flutter '_Whoa... she is really pretty...'_ Ash thought but sighed as he realized that Paul secretly liked the Girl too.

"Oh, Hi there, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" Ash greeted with his usual introduction that he used for the past 3 years with his usual goofy **BUT** cute smile.

"Hello, I'm Dawn, a coordinator too." Dawn greeted also, with a welcoming smile

"And I'm Brock, a Pokemon breeder" Brock greeted still smiling.

"Pika-Pikachu!"_ Hi there! I'm Pikachu!_ (obviously) Ash's Pikachu greeted waving his arm at her

"Aw! what a cute Pikachu!" the purplenette squealed as she walked over him and scratched his ear.

"Chaa~" the little yellow mouse purred causing Niku to giggle

"Oh, would you like a poffin?" Niku asked rummaging through her bag.

"Pika-Pika" _Yup! a dry one please!_ Pikachu requested, eyes sparkling like tears were about to form.

"And dry it is!"she squealed as she grabbed the little blue cake from her poffin case and handed it over to Pikachu, who quickly devoured it in just seconds.

"Huh? You can understand him?" Ash asked as dumb as ever (is shot by Ash's fan-girls) _'Of course she does you idiot! I mean look it's already evident that she can!'_ Paul practically yelled in his thoughts, Niku then turned around and gave him a hard glare similar to his which almost gave him a heart attack _'Crap! she read my mind! wait... . ...Oh Arceus.. she's a psychic!'_ Niku just smirked at him and turned back to Ash.

"Yup! since I was about seven years old I started to understand Pokemon." She replied with a smile

"Oh yeah, I forgot, are you related to Paul over there? I assumed since you both have the same hair color" Ash asked curiously with Paul glaring at him, his eyes clearly saying _"No she's not"_ Ash just merely shrugged at this, waiting for the answer.

"Uh, no you see, he was my childhood friend" she answered as Dawn secretly stared wide-eyed at Paul who was busy looking at Niku. the word **"friend"** echoed through her head repeatedly '_Paul was her friend?! what?! how did he get a friend with that attitude?! Oh Arceus... The apocalypse IS nearing!'_ Dawn, again, shrieked in her head, this time, she was** REALLY** horrified with Paul.

"This one time, when we made a promise to find each other, I ki-humphf!" Niku's sentence was cut short by Paul's hand, covering her mouth, She then stopped talking and she licked his palm causing Paul to pull his hand away and blush, Niku chuckled at this. '_Damn! she's evil!"_ Paul yelled in his head, cursing the day that they made the promise, Paul then remembered that Niku can read his mind and mumbled 'Crap' under his breath, Niku then turned to face Paul with another glare, clearly saying _"I heard that"_

"So, you said that you were a top coordinator from Hoenn?" Dawn asked, amazed by Niku.

"yup! I won the ribbon cup with my Glaceon over here" she answered, gesturing over to her prized Glaceon who was sitting cutely with a smile plastered on her face

"Wow! so cool! so i guess you're entering Hearthome's pokemon contest?" Dawn asked still amazed by Niku

"Yeah, it's my 4th ribbon here in Sinnoh" The purplenette answered

"So, you guys hungry" Brock asked, who recovered from the daze he had been during the past conversations they had.

"yeah, and tired too, how about you Paul?" She asked turning to Paul who was still stunned about the powers that Niku had gained.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Paul replied, shrugging.

"okay then, food will be ready in 10 minutes" Brock replied getting supplies from his bag.

10 minutes had passed, and Brock had already finished cooking lunch and sat up a folding table along with matching chairs for the 5 of them and he also prepared food for the Pokemon.

"Come on out everyone!" Niku yelled throwing 3 poke balls in the air and they popped open as light shot out and revealed a Luxray that looked fierce but it was actually affectionate towards it's trainer, an Empoleon that looked loyal to it's trainer and a Charizard that was determined and confident,did I mention all of them were female? No? then they were.

"Woah.. cool Pokemon!" Ash said, staring at the 3 Pokemon with amazement_ 'Paul is sure lucky if he had her as his girlfriend.. and I would be lucky to have Gary! wait, I'm not gay... I'm Bi..!'_

Ash thought, he didn't realize that Niku read his mind and she was in a giggle fit for a good 3 minutes, Paul then decided to calm down Niku from her giggle fit which she did and she walked over to her Pokemon.

"Lunch time~" the purplenette said in a sing-song tone that made her Pokemon squeal and hop in joy. Paul, Ash, Brock, and Dawn also released their Pokemon and soon enough, all of them and their Pokemon started chowing down on their food, Ash ate most of the food Brock prepared due to Ash's habit of eating a lot.

Everybody finished eating their food and they all agreed on setting up camp in a flower field that was just 5 feet away from where they are currently standing.

"wow! it's so beautiful!" the purplenette exclaimed in amazement, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered throughout the flower field.

"yeah... Beautiful indeed..." Paul exclaimed then sighed, Niku wasn't aware that Paul was actually staring at her, lovestruck.

It was now already 6:34 pm and the gang already had early supper.

Our trainers sat up two fairly large tents that could fit 4 people in it which was a tent for Ash, Brock and Dawn, and another for Niku and Paul. Brock and Ash started a Bonfire while Niku told Dawn about her psychic powers and what Ash was thinking earlier about him being gay and Bi, they both broke out in laughter with dawn spitting out the water she had drank, while Paul was sitting in front of their tent's entrance, looking at Niku who was laughing and it made him smile showing the dimples he had that he never showed to anyone, excluding Reggie, his older brother and of course, Niku.

Niku saw Paul smile once again and it made her smile too_ 'that's the first time I saw Paul smiling with those cute dimples of his since we separated'_ she thought and she walked over at sat down next to Paul. Dawn then went to Ash and bugged him about him being Bi and stuff and teased him about Gary, and Ash just merely scowled while blushing mad. Paul then turned to Niku who was looking at him smiling with those soft-looking pink lips of hers, Paul really wanted to kiss those lips... _again_.

"Hey there" Niku said trying to start a conversation with Paul.

"Hey" Paul replied, his eyes seemed softer than before

"it's a beautiful night isn't it?" Niku asked, thinking that this moment was awkward.

"yeah I guess" Paul replied, smiling at Niku

"remember the last promise we made?" Niku asked changing the subject, Paul soon blushed, clearly remembering every fixed detail that happened before Niku left him.

"yeah, even once, I had never forgotten it" Paul smiled, a sweet smile that showed his dimples once again making Niku smile along with him.

_**~Flashback~**_

Niku, at 6 years old was standing on a ferry dock with Paul, at 7 years old, hands intertwined while waiting for her parents from the ticket booth.

"Promise me that you will find me when we get older." Paul said, forcing a smile with tears forming at the corners of his eyelids

"Of course I will, anything for my best friend" Niku replied before she started sobbing and tears soon flowed down her pink, tainted cheeks and nuzzled her face on the slightly taller boy's chest

"Promise?" Paul asked tears soon flowed down his cheeks, gently stroking Niku's chin-length hair

"Promise!" Niku said also forcing a smile but soon turned into a frown when she saw her parents approaching, she then placed a hand on the boy's cheek and leaned closer to him as she felt their lips touched, she then gave her last hug before her parents approached her and took her to the ferry boat. Paul just stood there, watching the ferry sail away, his bangs covering his eyes, he then touched his lips where Niku placed hers, as soon as he remembered the little scene, tears soon flowed quickly, splatting on the ground.

"Don't worry little bro, you'll see her again someday" his older brother, Reggie reassured his little brother. Paul dreaded this day the most because, this was the day he stopped smiling... after the girl he loved left him.

_**~End of flashback~**_

"You've changed a lot" Paul changed the subject quickly, so he wont remember the sad and dreaded memory that was still stuck in his head, but that sad memory soon disappeared as his eyes glanced over Niku, who's smile always cured him of sadness.

"No I haven't, well technically yeah my appearance had changed but..." she paused for a moment "the old me you knew is still the same, still adventurous and bubbly as ever!" The purplenette declared with her nose up high. Paul laughed half-heartily at her action.

"Yeah, you're right, you're **STILL** the same obnoxious girl who always punched and teased me if I did something stupid" Paul said, sarcasm was evident in his tone while he closed his eyes, he then opened them and glanced over Niku who was pouting, Oh that pout was as cute as Paul remembered.

"Hey!" the girl whined still pouting as cute as ever

"Wait, so you missed those times that I Beat you up and teased you when we were younger?" Niku said as her eyes gleamed and she made cracking sounds with her knuckles, while Paul next to her was staring at her in horror and he could've sworn that he saw purple aura radiating around her, she soon readied her fist In front of Paul, as soon as Niku swung her fist backward, Paul closed his eyes, trying to endure the pain he was going to feel, he felt nothing, he only felt something soft on his lips, something warm and smelled like chocolate was against his lips, he then opened his eyes.

His eyes widened at the sight of Niku kissing him... _again_, as soon as Niku pulled away, her face was soon flushed with embarrassment but it was worth it.

"I love you... Since the first day we became friends.." Niku confessed, her face was now in a very dark shade of red

"I love you too..." Paul purred pulling her best friend slash new girlfriend into a loving kiss under the moonlight, with twinkling stars scattered across the night sky, they soon fell asleep in each others arms, they didn't even bother waking up and crawl inside their tent, as long as they have each other, nothing will ever stop them from being together.

_**And somewhere in Sinnoh, Paul's brother Reggie was doing the "In your face dance" with only his underwear on, the thing that caused him to do this was, well, he was drunk... Ohohohoh!**_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Well that's my first one-shot fic, hope you enjoyed it! reviews make a writer happy! ^_^**_


End file.
